Thoughts
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Scott's, Rogue's and Jean's thoughts on eachother when Rogue tells Scott how she feels. Scott check, Rogue check, Jean check.
1. Scott

**AN: I own nothing. Bla, bla, bla. You know the drill.**

When she told me, what did she expect me to do? Proclaim my love for her? Tell Jean that it was over? She wasn't clear. She didn't even give me signals that she liked me. But that's just Rogue: keep your feelings hidden from everyone and then let them out suddenly to confuse people. Maybe that's what she wanted. Me to be so confused so that I had no idea what was going on. Well she succeeded. I was well and truly confused. I always thought of her as nothing more than a friend; a little sister, even, when she was in a good mood. And I never doughted that that was what she saw me as. A friend, I mean, not a little sister 'cos that would be weird. Great, my head hurts more now.

I'm pacing in my room, trying to keep my dinner down. Not that the thought of her makes me feel sick. Why now? I mean, there were plenty of times for her to tell me but she chooses when I'm dating Jean! I don't even know why she decided to tell me now. Nothing happened today, it was actually quite boring. Its been raining all day so we couldn't even go out. Its gotten worse now, there thunder and lightning and the rains changed to hail. You can hear it drumming on the roof and against the windows.

But I'm getting off track – which never happens so you can tell how much this has messed me up – the fact is, there was nothing that could of motivated her into telling me this now. Unless it's the fact that I _had_ to stay in the house.

Maybe that's it, she cornering me. But that doesn't seem like Rogue… not really. Maybe she was just waiting till I got comftable with the way things were going, and then she would shake things up. But she seemed sincere. No, she was telling the truth. I could tell by the way she was fumbling for words, blushing as she stuttered, refusing to meet my eyes – but maybe she couldn't find them – and the look in her eyes as I walked out. Nobody could fake looking that hurt. I hadn't said anything. I was stunned, shocked, speechless what ever you call it – I was it.

She's just a friend to me, I've only ever thought of her as a friend. But had things changed? Did I see her differently now? She was beautiful, in a dark way, and had a great smile. Her body was slim and her hair was soft. She was nice – when you got to know her and if you stay on her good side – and she actually had a good personality. She wasn't as moody as people thought she was. But no. I only saw her as a friend; I couldn't imagine being anything else to her. _She_ obviously could.

How do you tell someone that you don't like them that way? I've never been in this situation before. Terence? Terence was different. I certainly didn't like her like that but she wasn't a friend, so there was no risk. With Rogue, there's a risk. A very, very big risk. We're friends. Team-mates. House-mates. If out friendship was destroyed then the team could be broken up. Plus in this house, there are no secrets. If something happened, everyone would know. People would take sides and more friendships would be in jeopardy. The team would be in jeopardy. Maybe I could sugar-coat it. Tell her that I _do _like her but that nothing can happen. Ever. I'll be using the team as an excuse. I'll tell her that for the good of the team nothing can happen between us. She'll understand…I hope. I just hope that this wont get to Jean.

I'm out of my room now. Walking down the hall, towards the stairs. Going over in me head what I'll say to her. I'm in the main hall, there's a light coming from one of the studies. One of the smaller ones with shelves full of books covering the walls and a very old looking fireplace. I know this house by heart, from the Hanger to the roof, from the fount gate to the stone bench right at the back of the garden that's shadowed by trees. I could describe every room in this house easily. I could tell you how to get to it, what the wallpapers like, what type of floor, what's in it, who'll you'll probably see on the way and who's probably in it.

The only ones in the small study now were Logan, Storm and Jean. Logan and Jean were reading – though Logan had a magazine hidden in the book so it looked like he was reading a book – where as Storm was watching the small T.V. They all looked up when I walked in. Logan and Storm looked up only briefly before going back to what they were doing. Jean smiled warmly at me as I came over to the couch she was on and sat next to her. The fire was lit, burning brightly. The flames danced in her eyes and she squeezed my hand and then turned back to her book.

She didn't know. I could tell. Between our link and the fact that we knew each other better than anyone else did, it was hard to keep secrets. But I had spent most of my life hiding feelings from people so I was pretty good at it. She had just had a bath. Her skin was still warm and it was glowing. Her hair was in its natural curls, she usually straightned the top of it while letting the ends flick, but now it fell down her back in deep crimson waves. I slipped my arm round her shoulders and she lent into me, still reading. I focused my face towards the television but my eyes were on her, no-one could tell because of my glasses.

Rogue could wait till tomorrow. Maybe I would just tell her I like her as a friend. I wasn't going to lie, I'd tell her the truth. Rogue may like me but I don't like her that way. She would have to deal with it. It sounds harsh but its they way I feel, I cant help it. This must be why Rogue hates Jean so much, well, hate is a strong word – dislikes is a better way to describe it. I used to think no girl would ever like me because of my mutation, now there's two! Most guys would love it if two beautiful girls wanted them, but not me. I_ like_ Rogue and maybe if she had told me sooner, things could have happened. But it wouldn't of lasted. I love Jean. She's the one that I'm meant to be with. Our link makes that clear. That night I fell asleep on the couch, with an angel in my arms.

**R n R please for the next chapter: Rogue.**

**xXxpheonixgirlxXx**


	2. Rogue

**AN: I own nothing. Bla, bla, bla. You know the drill.**

**Thanks to: **

**Thegambit23: Hey thanks a lot for your review. I like your idea; it would make this into a series! I love how you joined them together with the whole smile thing. The only problem is I've never written Romy. And I don't want it to be bad. I'll give it a shot and see how it looks though because I really like the idea.**

**Gothikstrawberry: Thanks for your review. This was my first POV so I'm glad you liked the way it was written. I don't think that Scott – or anyone really – would have known how to handle it. :P No matter what he does someone was gonna get hurt. I was a little unsure about writing that he a Rogue wouldn't of lasted but I wanted to go at it from most angles. And I think it paid off. I've now written Rogues side and I'm half way though Jeans.**

**Everyone: who read this fic. Thanks! And I apologize for my awful spelling – English has never been my strong point. **

**Enjoy!**

He could have said something! Anything would have been better than walking out without a word. I wonder if he realizes that it was _his_ room. If someone had walked in, they would have seen me sitting in his room on the verge of tears. How would that of looked? I'll tell you: not good. I'm in my room now, I wasn't just going to sit in there waiting for him to come back or to get caught. So after he walked out, I followed suit. I didn't follow him, I'm not a stalker, but I did follow his example of leaving the room. I went down to the kitchen and got my self some ice-cream to eat; now I'm not normally the sort of girl to eat when I'm down but Kitty said that it always helps her so I thought I'd give it a try. And guess what? It worked I did feel a bit better and not nearly as worried.

Then I went back to my room, passing his room I could hear him in there and it sounded like he was pacing. Weird. What would he do? Would he ever talk to me again? Would he tell Jean? Oh crap! What if he told Jean! She'd be as angry as hell; she'd kill me for sure. She asked me once if I liked him (Kitty and Kurt had been dropping hints all day, supposedly for fun) and she quickly caught on. I sat there shocked for, like, five minutes with her watching me intently. Not that she had worked it out, oh no, she was smart and however much I tried I wasn't always good at covering it up. The thing that shocked me was that she actually _asked_ me about it. I mean, she's a pretty straight forward girl but if learned that another girl – particularly one that I lived with! – liked my boyfriend, then I wouldn't just come out and ask. Well maybe I would, I don't know really. I've never been in that situation before as of the fact that I've never had a boyfriend before…. Yeah did that sound as pathetic as I thought it did? Yes? Good, just checking.

Why did I do it? That's the real question. Why. I mean, he was with Jean now and I'm sort of with Remy – oh damn! What's the Cajun going to think about this! We've only been on a few dates, if you call them that, three I've had to leave for a mission or training and the other few _he's_ been called away for some business with Magneto. When that happened though, I'd see him later that night. Fighting/stopping him and the rest of them but I still got to see him. The nearest thing I've had to a boyfriend, and I tell some other guy that I like him. Not just any guy though. Oh no, I couldn't just tell some guy, it had to be my team leader. The guy I see on a regular base – early morning, after lunch, after dinner and in between. And that's just the training. We live three doors down from each other! I see him on the way to the toilet! Ok that was irrelevant.

What was I thinking? He is my team leader, one of my best friends – ok _only_ friends – and now I've probably ruined it all. And not just my friendship with him but my friendship with Jean (if you call it a friendship) and, possibly, Scott's and Jean's relationship. (Not that I'd mind.) Mine and Jeans friendship is sort of one-sided. i.e. she tries to be friends with me and I push her away. I don't _hate_ her, regardless of what some people think. I'm just not friends with her. People ask me why and I cant respond, because I don't know. Honestly, I've no idea. She's smart, pretty, nice and actually cares. I don't really have a reason to be so aggressive towards her; I have more reasons to hate Kitty than I do her. And yet id rather be tortured than be in the same room and make conversation with her. Well maybe I'm exaggerating.

Kitty and the other girls are convinced I don't like her because of Scott. I don't think that's the reason but it would explain a lot. Maybe it's because she's so perfect, but can I really say that? I've no idea what she's been though. Or what she's actually like for that matter. But anyway, if this gets out then the whole team could be screwed. There are no secrets in this house – no privacy at all. So everyone will have their own opinion, people will argue and thus more friendships/relationships are in trouble. Wow, I might have just single-handedly brought down the X-Men. Humans and evil mutants will be coming to shake my hand in the street.

Even if I go to him now and tell him to forget it, it won't help. He'll still know it happened and Jean will find out because of their link. Their stupid, stupid link that connects their minds. Who would want to be connected to a teenage boys mind anyway? We all know what's on their minds. Well Scotts hardly a teenager – he's nineteen but he acts so much older – but he's still male! Which means that he's only thinking about one thing. It's worth a try though. So now I'm walking down the corridor to his room, thirty seconds and I'm already there. Why are our rooms so close! Ok, deep breath. I just knocked on his door. No answer. Another knock and still no answer. I open his door and look in calling his name softly. He's not in there but am I relieved? I should be. Part of me just wants to turn around, run back to my room and never come out. But I can't do that.

So I head downstairs, where would he be about now? Not in the living room or the kitchen. We just had training so the Danger rooms a no. X23's in the gym and never lets anyone in while she's in there. There's a light coming from one of the rooms down the hall. A study, I think. Ah, yes the one with all the books. I peer in though the door that's been left open slightly and immediately feel the heat of the fire place. Storm's watching TV and Logan's reading…. A magazine inside a book? Ok then. And on the couch- and on the couch are Scott and Jean. Asleep. Scott's arm is around her shoulders and she leaning on him with an open book at her feet. I sigh softly and walk back out and up the stairs. I might discuss it with him in the morning, before it gets out of hand. Or I might just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen, lock my feelings away once again. Well whatever I do, I'll do it in the morning.

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. **

**R n R please! The next chapter is Jean.**

**xXxpheonix-girlxXx**

** There was a diff ending for this (which is posted on but I changed my mind. Here it is, please tell me which one you rather. **

'**Actually why should I? I like him so why shouldn't I have him? And if little-miss-perfect likes him so much then she'll have to fight for him.'**


	3. Jean

**AN: I own nothing. Bla, bla, bla. You know the drill.**

**Dedicated to anyone who can be bothered to Read and Review my fics. **

They think I don't know. How stupid do they think I am? I mean, I'm psychic and me and Scott have a link – did they forget about that! Rogue might of but I couldn't imagine Scott forgetting, I mean, it's _in_ him. It's apart of him and you don't just forget that your mind is linked to your girlfriend! Plus I could just tell something was wrong with Rouge, all day she seemed so nervous. Well now I know why.

I wasn't prying into his mind. He's a privet person and I have more respect for him than that. I was in my room, pulling on my nightshirt after just having a bath when – Wham! This huge wave of mixed feelings came down on my mind though my link with Scott.

I was concerned; very, very concerned but as I opened the link slightly to ask Scott what was going on the whole conversation flew though my mind. It was such a rush that it made my knees weak. And the confession that I had just heard made fall to my knees.

At first I felt a little depressed. I paced my room for a while and then, when that made me feel no better, I took a leaf out of Kitty's book – I went to the kitchen and got some ice-cream. I dimly registered that I looked a little less than last night – was someone else depressed? - but I didn't think too much of it. I had my own problems right now and the fact that I had been stressed all day wasn't helping.

Kitty was always saying that ice-cream helped – especially when it came to Lance but she's practically asking for heart ache when it comes to him – but it did nothing to me. Infact it made me feel worse for having two deserts that night. Oh, I know I'm nowhere near fat, not even a little. I'm in great shape – everyone here is, its all the training – but I still debated going to the gym for a bit to work it off but decided against it when I remembered that X23 was in there. It's so not a good idea to try and train when she's in there, she barely lets Logan be in there let alone anyone else.

I sat there for a while twirling my still-slightly-damp curls and deep in thought. What if he left me for her? What would I do then? I'm always so independent that no-one thinks that I might _need_ someone. That the ever-perfect-miss-Grey might actually need help once in a while. But the fact is that I do need someone. I do need help. I _need_ him. If it weren't for him I'd be nothing. He's helped me though so many things. I depend on him. He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my soul mate, my one and only. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

No he wouldn't leave me. He loves me. Rogue would be heartbroken. I don't pity her; she can't touch but she's learning to be content. She's the type of girl who hates being felt sorry for; especially by me. I've never understood why she doesn't like me. I try and be nice to her, I try to be her friend but she doesn't seem to want my friendship. She just pushes me away and I've never known why. Till now.

Well, I_ think_ I know. She let Scott in but refused me. She let everyone in at one point or another except me. Was it all because she liked Scott? Me and him weren't even dating when we first met her but was she jealous of our friendship? Our closeness? Did she dislike me at first and grew to hate me when me and Scott started seeing each other? Rogue doesn't seem like the type of girl to be like that but how would I know? I hardly know anything about her. But whose fault is that? Not mine.

I didn't even realize that I had stood up till I was walking. I wandered for a bit; though the main entrance, past the stairs. Along a corridor with rich red walls and pictures of the X-men. I was the second student here – next to Scott – and he and I knew our way round the mansion blindfolded. Scott had learnt the layout of the mansion and its rooms faster than me, as he had to _feel_ everywhere he went. But I had spent days in awe of the mansion and would memorize all the antiques and finery in the rooms.

I had almost walked past a room with the door a crack open till I had felt the welcoming heat of the lit fire-place. I smiled at the fine oak door; it was one of my favorite rooms. The walls where covered in shelves and the shelves where packed with books – beautiful books - the only places in that room that didn't have shelves where the door and where the fireplace went. There were two red couches in there and a few small wooden tables. On one on the tables was a small T.V, even though the volume was low I could hear that it was on.

Among the sounds of the T.V, I could hear voices – Storm's and Logan's to be exact; Storm was saying something about how Logan should be reading books instead of magazines. Especially _that_ type. I smirked as they stopped talking which meant Storm had gotten her way or one had killed the other. Logan may be stubborn but Storm was worse. When I walked in they both looked up at me - Storm smiling, and Logan with a grunt – before she turned back to the T.V and Logan went back to his reading. I held back a laugh as I sat on the other couch to them. Storm had gotten her way; Logan was still reading the magazine but inside a book.

I picked up a book that laying on the table in front of me, as I did a magazine fell out of it. Storm made a noise of disgust as she saw it was another of Logan's whereas Logan just grinned from behind is magazine/book. I kicked it under the table and stared at the book I wasn't planning on reading. All I could think about was what if he left me. I don't think I could take it. My whole world would fall apart and there would be nothing I could do about it. I shook those thoughts from my head. We've been though too much: The Brother-hood, the Acolytes, _my_ power failure, _his_ family problems, humanity, Apocalypse. Not too mention the every day thing we and the team go though…

The team. How will this effect them? Will it effect them? Stupid question, of course it will. There are _no_ secrets in this house; what with loads of sneaky, nosey teens and two psychics. This place is a gossip's heaven. One person finds out, ten minutes later the whole house knows – and that's on a slow day! – People start talking. People start taking sides and people argue.

A new presence in the room stopped my trail of thought. Sensing who it was I put up a few barriers, just enough to stop him from knowing that I know. I turned from the book I wasn't reading to look at him. I wanted to _beg_ him to tell me that he loved me; to tell me that he wasn't going to leave me, that there wasn't a force on earth that could make him leave me. But when our eyes met, they told me that and more. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back as he walked over, making my heart melt.

He sat next me and slipped his arm around my shoulders. I leant in to him, feeling incredibly protected. Scott was almost as good as me when it came to protecting his thoughts, he had barriers up and – although I could of gotten in without him noticing – I respected his privacy and stayed out of his mind. I briefly wandered if he was thinking about her. My heart ached at the thought of him being here with me but thinking about her.

I sneaked a look at him; he was facing the T.V, looking as though he was watching it. But I had known him for too long. I've always been able to tell where his eyes really are – he thinks no-one can tell where he's looking because of his glasses but I can. He was _facing_ the T.V but his _eyes_ were on me. And, even with our barriers up, I could feel love radiating from him. I cuddled closer to him and he tightened his grip on me. He would sort things out with Rogue and he wouldn't leave me – Scott would _never_ do anything to hurt me.

I was feeling very sleepy; it had been a long day and the room was warm and cozy. I closed my eyes and felt my-self drift off to sleep. Even though I was practically asleep, I felt a presence at the door. They didn't come in. they looked around for a moment before sighing and exiting. I didn't turn or open my eyes, I didn't even check who it was - though I had my suspicions – I was far too happy to be bothered or really care who it was.

**Thanks for reading!**

**R n R please! You knew it was coming.**

**Btw anyone who reviewed before I've replied. **

**xXxpheonix-girlxXx**


End file.
